Celestials
Celestials, sometimes also called angels, are the very peaceful alien race possessing a highly advanced technology allowing them to reach physical immortality as well as perform extremely long deep space journeys (up to 20,000 years long). Their main interest is cultivating life on previously uninhabited planets. Planets created by Celestials Most of their planets are purely botanical gardens, although they have been lately experimenting with fully biological planets as well as humanoid lifeforms. There have been only 5 of such fully developed planets created by celestials so far, 4 of them were eventually ruined by their own inhabitants, the 5th planet, Sayari, is still an ongoing experiment where they tried to take into account all the failures of the previous ones. Sayari Sayari is a celestial name of this planet known only to celestials, while the planet's inhabitants simply just call it Earth or whatever it sounds in their own local languages. After all, the local citizens have no idea about other inhabited planets and celestials have no plans to let them build aircrafts, spaceships or even telescopes good enough for studying the space. Unlike their previous experiments, this planet is fully controlled by celestials in terms of politics, technology and belief systems. It is a huge project created by a group of celestial scientists, each of them responsible for various aspects of life on the planet. And each of them took the role of actual gods on this planet, with their own cults, temples and believers among the local inhabitants. Sayari is the first planet where celestials actually appear before the local people that they have created. Some celestials help make the weather nicer, others help around with the harvest and resolution of local conflicts. Celestials don't always help their people, sometimes they prefer to study the behavior of their self-made races in hope to come up with even greater strategical solutions this way. After all, sometimes it's good to give food to a beggar immediately but sometimes it's better to force him to learn how to find food by himself, which would be a lot better for the beggar in a long run. The most notable celestial working on the Sayari Project is Nuru, also known as Lucifer on the planet itself, the scientist who created the race of demons. He is known for working very closely with the demons he had created, and he very often pisses off other scientists because his demons listen only to him and they always keep expanding their territory which the locals call the Great Desert. But professor Nuru always somehow manages to convince the council of scientists that a little bit of war is always for the better. Celestials themselves live in their huge underwater spaceships beneath the deepest oceans, completely invisible and inaccessible to the planet's inhabitants, unless they willingly decide to show themselves. For that they use smaller piloted vessels that can move both underwater and in the air. Physical immortality Celestials live for tens of thousands of years thanks to their self-invented technology of transferring their souls into new bodies. These new bodies grow in special "gardens" of bodies on their major spaceships, and every celestial is allowed to pick a new body for himself every 10 years, or whenever his body is damaged. Thanks to this soul-transplantation technology their bodies always appear young. Soulless bodies are grown in the gardens for at least 15 years, during their growth the bodies are also pre-trained to be perfectly fit and flexible. Once a celestial's body grows past 25-30 years of age, he is allowed to pick a new body from the garden. This technology is very similar to cloning technology, so while a celestial resides inside a particular body, he also has about 2-3 bodies, that look the same but younger, awaiting for him in the garden. Appearance Celestials have pale and skinny humanoid bodies, long and very bright wavy hair, perfectly proportioned faces. They are very beautiful and they try to recreate their self-made humanoid races in their own image, though each group of scientists tries to create a humanoid race that actually looks somewhat special and distinct from other races, e.g. on Sayari they have created humans, elves, demons, etc, each race with its own unique appearance. Category:Races